hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid
''Hexad Powers: Pitch Black Onslaught ''(Japanese: ヘキサドパワーズピッチブラックオンスロート Hepburn: Hekisado Pawāzu: Pitchi Burakku Onsurōto) is an upcoming fighting video game co-developed by French Bread and Ecole Software and published by Capcom. Based on the anime franchise, the title is set to be released February 15, 2018 in Japan, and early March for North American and European markets. Gameplay Pitch Black Onslaught is a one-on-one installment where two competitors duke it out whether one side's health is reduced all the way to zero or whoever has the most cumulative life when time is up. Rounds in this game are referred to as "phases", and a single match alone can last up to 6 "phases". Just about every playable unit in the title is employed with weaksauce, okay, and fierce basic attacks. To throw the opponent, players can string together two punch or kick buttons. On an extra note, a select few participants will have command grabs in their movelists. Each character will also carry taunts; according to Capcom producer Yoshinori Ono, they have 3 different ones: the standard, a secondary that can be triggered when hitting the aforementioned taunt button in conjuction with a horizontal input on the control pad/stick, and a third which can be activated when pressing the TB with Up or Down commands in tow. More to be updated... Modes As revealed by Ono, the game so far boasts Arcade, Versus, Class Smackdown, Survival, and Training, with the former acting as Pitch Black Onslaught's makeshift story mode. Arcade provides animated prologue and epilogue sequences that are unique to each participant, fully-voiced dialogue exchanges before matches go underway, and is also comprised of 8 stages leading up to the final boss (who has yet to be unveiled). In Versus Mode, you have the ability to pick whether you want to fight a CPU, human-controlled battler, or simply watch the AI go at each other's throats. Class Smackdown is a fancy-shmancy moniker for what is essentially Team Battle: the player assembles a group of characters and squares off against other parties. The maximum amount of competitors allowed in a team is 8, and it is at this moment the only mode in Pitch Black Onslaught ''where Divine Buddies are prohibited from use. Survival Mode is where you choose a character and merely fight AI-controlled warriors. It can take as much time as you make it last, plus for every third match you win, your character regains some health (assuming your lifebar isn't 100% full). Training is actually broken down into 3 "sub-modes": a typical '''Sparring' session, Spectator's Wet Dream, and Trialocalypse. More to come... Plot A tournament has been announced. Sponsored by the kaiser of a dimension called Phi Galactica, the person in question dislikes battles that he perceives as "wishy-washy", so he sends out invites to competitors from all over the world (including some of Fusionbuster City's locals) that he finds intriguing. Whoever wins all 8 fights gets the opportunity to face the sponsor himself at his home field, and the challenger is unable to return from whence they came unless they claim victory over the boss. Roster According to the game's director and main producer Nobuya Narita, the dev team has promised that Pitch Black Onslaught ''will feature a total of 27-29 playable combatants. The roster in itself features characters that have been made specifically for this game as well. As of this writing (November 25, 2017), 13 have been confirmed thus far. There will also be characters in-game that are not playable, but function as a '''Divine Buddy': pretty much they work similarily to Assists in Marvel vs. Capcom 1, and deciding whether you want to assign a DB to a controlled character or not is optional. Playable cast *Vivi - The main protagonist of the Hexad Powers ''series. A hot-blooded, cordial teenager who is more than efficient with karate. Voiced by Saori Hayami. *Jed - A young barber-turned-de facto leader for the Spirit Cross group. Rather astute and willing to crack jokes on occasion despite his moody exterior. Can sharpen his own hands at will. Voiced by Kappei Yamaguchi. *Nicolas - A mischievous adolescent who harbors a fondness for kancho. However, there are times when he can give off a deadly presence. He is adept at utilizing psychokinetic abilities in combat. Voiced by Mariya Ise. *Ultima - Exclusive to ''Pitch Black Onslaught. She boasts a fun-loving demeanor and finds nothing but joy in getting herself into situations whether they prove harmless or not. Her specialty in water magic stems from a storm cloud that usually hovers above her head, and she can drink beer to enhance the strength of her movepool. Voiced by Michiyo Murase. *Greg - An exclusive character in Pitch Black Onslaught. A disc jockey with exuberant looks whose attack names are references to either hip hop artists or pop albums. Weirdly enough for a DJ, he is terrible at singing, but he is able to utilize that flaw to his advantage via halving his opponents' trajectory in fights. Can also throw vinyl records as projectiles. Voiced by Takehito Koyasu. *Saturn - Exclusive to Pitch Black Onslaught. Once a typical high school student, he was given an oversized crystal by a mysterious old lady that lets him transform up to 4 inhuman creatures, each of them with their own attributes aside from the holder's conscience staying intact. Voiced by Hiroki Shimowada. *Marco - A delinquet-looking man who is surprisingly diplomatic. He likes laughing rather loudly at whatever he finds droll. His playstyle revolves around utilizing tools and weapons that are spontaneous, ergo making him similar to Frank West. Voiced by Yūki Ono. *Chris - She is an aspiring master swordswoman who is also aiming to raise moolah for her clan. While goofy and unrestrained, she means well otherwise, desiring the best for the family that raised her since birth. In battle she wields a katana that's not just durable, the sword has decent range, too. At least two of her special moves involve Shirotane borrowing his granddaughter's blade, temporarily leaving Chris barefisted. Voiced by Rie Takahashi (Shirotane is voiced by Kazuhiro Yamaji). *Arnold - Exclusive to Pitch Black Onslaught. He's a lion tamer who wouldn't be caught dead without his giant cat Lucien and a glass of wine. In spite of his dashing good looks and level of circus expertise, he remains humble as all hell. When participating in matches, Arnold has the ability to command Lucien to go on the offensive whilst he can defend, plus the two can merge together to become one menacing foe (albeit for a limited time). Voiced by Mamoru Miyano (Lucien's roars provided by Yūji Ueda). *Jet Black Panic - A villainess who's able to let out a cackle as wicked and bombastic as she is. Believe it or not, she's a second-year student over at a public school called Arcane Academia, where she attends using her birthname. Though in truth a considerate teenager, Sabine always preferred the superheroes' arch enemies to the good guys themselves as a kid... which explains the getup she wears while combatting. Speaking of, the nefarious Jet Black Panic often fights handling various supernatural abilities like resurrecting the deceased to do her dirty work. Voiced by Yōko Hikasa. *Liza - The owner of one of many shops that exist in Fusionbuster; specifically speaking, her store is the one that includes incredibly rare items. Back in Season 1, she was the bearer of the cure Vivi was attempting to find for her father. Nonconfrontational by nature and sometimes falls asleep mid-sentence. While she doesn't actually do any fighting in the source material, Pitch Black Onslaught's dev team opted to give Liza her own slot. Her battle style involves utilizing potions - some prove lucky for her, though other concoctions spell bad news for whoever she goes up against. Aside from elixirs, she also carries around a portable treasure chest that can be turned into dangerous weapons (e.g. bastard sword.) Voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi. *Watchdog - He's a widely known police officer that resides in Fusionbuster. Always on guard, he will do whatever he believes is necessary to bring wrongdoers to justice - even if it means nearly killing them. His manner of completing mission objectives has garnered a heavily mixed reception amongst the people. Although his methods might seem too brutal, his place within the Judgmental Soul department is no joke. In the division, The Watchdog is consistently paired up with Roman. When brawling, he uses the gadgets that his superior entrusted him with, not to mention that he swings some serious left hooks when close to the competition. Voiced by Wataru Takagi. *Rush - Hands down the most popular broadcaster in the city that came to be thanks to Brendan. Often seen wearing 80s-esque fashion, he loves to give the 411 and has a very hype disposition, despite being well-aware that his betters don't typically pay him all that much. He has many admirers, yet it's Vivi who is far and away his most loyal supporter. Similar to Liza, Rush isn't actually a fighter in the anime, but the developers somehow managed to give him a moveset. He's pretty much the "joke character" of Pitch Black Onslaught. He can perform other competitors' special attacks, though he is nowhere near as precise or good at executing them. His real strength lies in his own commentary: for examples, psyching himself up increases both attack and defense, while heckling the enemy inflicts damage on him/her. Voiced by Daisuke Sakaguchi. Hexad Powers: Pitch Black Onslaught details *Developer(s): French Bread, Ecole Software *Publisher(s): Capcom *Director(s): Nobuya Narita *Producer(s): Nobuya Narita, Yoshinori Ono *Composer(s): Raito, Takatsugu Wakabayashi, Noriyuki Asakura *Series: Hexad Powers *Platform(s): Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows *Release: February 15 2018 (JP), March 2018 (NA/EU) *Genre(s): 2D fighting game Category:Video games